


The Diaries of River Song and the 11th Doctor

by riverpondsong101



Series: The stories from the Last Timelord [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverpondsong101/pseuds/riverpondsong101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>have you ever wondered what was the story behind River's TARDIS Blue diary or exactly what was written in it? well the Spoilers come out as we finally see in her POV what adventures she has. Also includes entries from the 11th doctor to the TARDIS journal, Rory's personal pocket journal, and Amy's letters to the Doctor that she later seals and keeps for later use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. River's Hospital Visit *River's POV*

Doctor who presents…

From the Diaries of River Song  
& 11th Doctor 

Entry #1

Dear Diary,  
The Doctor gave you to me yesterday after I was admitted here to the Liberty healthcare facility. I passed out after saving his life which used up all of my spare regenerations; at first I questioned myself as to if it was truly worth it. I saw then who I River Melody Song, am supposed to be in the future years to come. I realized with the help of my Mum and Dad that I would live a better, brighter future if the Doctor lived. What’s so complicated about us is that well, we walk on two separate time streams that never seem to come together. Every time the two of us will meet I will know him more and more, while on his end he will know me less and less. I heard him say yesterday before I became completely unconscious that this diary would serve as a key so that we would both know where we were on each other’s time stream and so that neither of us would break the oh so fragile paths that we have to walk on. I sure hope one of them comes to visit me today I am starting to get rather bored in this hospital bed without a soul to talk to, not to mention rather lonely. I just now noticed that the binding to this diary looks exactly like the outside of the TARDIS. Even though for most of my life I’ve had no real place to call home I consider the TARDIS as my home, why? Because she likes me, takes care of me and she knows the secrets about our future that we don’t. It was the TARDIS that somehow told me that I had a mum and dad even telling me who they are, sadly they don’t know yet and the Doctor says they won’t until much later. The strange thing is I’ve known them both all of my life they were my childhood friends while I was growing up. Amelia and Rory pond… I can remember those times as if they were yesterday. I was Mel’s and I was always getting into trouble, so often that my Mum Amelia thought that trouble was my middle name. One time though my trouble making was for the sake of my Mum. You see because of her I have known the Doctor since I was eight years old, one particular day while I was at her home she showed me a collection of things she had of the Doctor. There was this one stuffed toy though that was the most special to her; she had made it by hand and memory. To this day I say it’s rather amazing of how she did that, but I know that the Doctor is close to her their like best friends. One day she brought the doll to school for show and tell and during recess she told Rory and I all about how funny he was when they first met. Well Tom the playground bully thought it would be funny to steal Mum’s doll from her and he wouldn’t give it back, laughing at her and calling her names. I had enough of his games and finally I challenged him to a fist match for the doll. I got the doll back but not before he could chop the head off and I still got into trouble for starting a fight. I wouldn’t have had that day any other way though; to me I say it was a rather amazing victory. What can I say? You make fun of my friends, you pay the consequences. I know those stories are past me now though and I certainly know with Doctor, my Mum and my Dad I’ll have a bright and exciting future ahead of me.   
-River Song


	2. City of Daleks *Rivers POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Computer Video game *The City of the Daleks* River actually was not on the adventure but it's a POV of what it might have been if she had been on this adventure. What happens when The Doctor takes River and Amy back to the past to meet the one and one Beatles? they get bombarded by Daleks on of the Doctor's most feared enemies. Now it's up to the Doctor to save Amy and River from fading away as they become a time Paradox.

From the Diaries of River Song  
& 11th Doctor 

Dear Diary,  
Whew! That was one of the biggest thrills of my entire life! The Doctor promised Mum and me that he would take us back to the 60’s. We wanted to go so that we could both meet the Beatles. Mum really made me laugh when she said that she wanted the meet Paul McCartney. Everyone knows the best is Ringo; well the Doctor did as he promised he took us back to the 1962, but what we knew as happy times full of music, peace, love and freedom was a darkened sky with coldness in the air. There was not one single human being to be seen or heard. We slowly stepped out of the TARDIS and saw suddenly a pack of red Daleks zoom straight past us without even an ‘Exterminate!’, the Daleks were chasing a woman who ducked into the sewers a place that they couldn’t reach her. The Doctor found out quickly that something terrible had happened; The Daleks had stolen the lost Gallifreyan ‘Eye of Time’ which is a time vortex that controls all TARDIS’s. They went back and invaded earth killing all human life and destroying the fabric of the main time stream. What was rather strange was the fact that I and mum were still alive, why? Because the TARDIS protected us from the time paradox, but the Doctor knew we were fading fast because we hadn’t been born. So after following the woman down into the sewers she told us what had happened…? We had to be extremely careful as we navigated the streets of London so we could make it back to the TARDIS. The Doctor found out when they had found the Eye of Time and we raced to the Dalek home planet. When we got there though mum and I had become very weak forcing the Doctor to make a scrap contraption made from Dalek parts. This contraption would temporarily stop our fading and weakness but not forever. Soon we had been caught by Dalek high prefects and they took us to the Emperor. The Doctor stood his ground and caused the Emperor to go ballistic but as he did so everything blew up. He grabbed both of us and we jumped into ‘the Eye of Time’ going back into the past. Luckily we had made it before the Daleks setting a trap and carefully containing ‘the Eye of time’ before they could get it. We suffered through more battles and sadly to say we saw the great time war. This war is when the Doctor drew the line… his home was forever destroyed along with all of his people and heritage. This was the final thing we suffered through in watching, I felt so helpless when I saw the Doctor cry he was on his knees his heart aching for his people. The destruction of Gallifrey was a fixed point in time so there was nothing he could’ve done but he still blamed himself. He was the last and only survivor of his people; I don’t a single day every goes by where he won’t blame himself for another’s death. He says their blood is on his hands now because of his decisions. Finally after it was over we were able to reopen the fourth wall and destroy the remaining Daleks. Humanity was restored and well the happy part was we finally got to meet the Beatles. Well I must say I really need to take a breather now  
-River Song   
2/28/?


End file.
